


a taste for danger

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: “You trust me, right?” Oikawa asks, staring down at him, eyes unwavering.“Well,” Iwaizumi says, the cold metal pressing against his adam’s apple as he swallows. “You’re holding a knife against my throat.”





	a taste for danger

**Author's Note:**

> day 4! knife play and begging  
> mAN i had so much trouble coming up with something so it's probably.. kind of half assed. ive been kinda busy today so its a bit rushed too, sorry if there are any obvious mistakes!
> 
> also the knifeplay is pretty vanilla imo? like there's no blood involved so if you're uncomfortable with that, don't worry

“You trust me, right?” Oikawa asks, staring down at him, eyes unwavering.

“Well,” Iwaizumi says, the cold metal pressing against his adam’s apple as he swallows. “You’re holding a knife against my throat.”

Oikawa doesn’t reply, instead stepping out into view, guns instantly raised towards them again.

 

They make it. They _somehow_ fucking make it, because Oikawa is just enough of an asshole for the act to work, and Iwaizumi is furious enough to play the part of unwilling hostage, except he’s _not_ playing the part, but actually unwilling and indeed seething with rage.

Oikawa is in an annoyingly cheerful mood, _still_ holding that fucking knife in his hands, playing around with it as if to taunt Iwaizumi further, only making Iwaizumi’s mood drop further.

They’re supposed to stay in town overnight to finish the mission the next day, but all Iwaizumi wants to do is go home and break something, maybe do some target practice. Sadly, that isn’t an option, and he’s forced to stay another night in Oikawa’s company, as if his night wasn’t bad enough as it is.

He pulls out his phone as Oikawa orders a hotel room, not paying attention to his words, instead trying to ignore the knife that Oikawa _still_ hasn’t put away, even though they’re in public, while trying to text his boss about never ever partnering up with this idiot for another mission again.

Oikawa asks Iwaizumi if anything is wrong in the elevator, but he doesn’t reply, letting the silence fill out the air as he ignores Oikawa, only for Oikawa to shrug it away and start humming along with the melody playing in the small elevator, tension almost tangible in the air. Iwaizumi wants to strangle him.

The door opens, and both of them walk out, Oikawa still seemingly unaware of Iwaizumi’s ire as he pulls out the key card to the room, throwing the knife into his other hand with practiced ease, sending Iwaizumi a small smirk — yup, he’s definitely taunting him, Iwaizumi thinks, clenching his fists as Oikawa walks over to the door, unlocking it with the keycard and opening it for Iwaizumi to walk in.

The second the door closes behind them, Iwaizumi has his hand around Oikawa’s wrist, turning his arm under his back and forcing him to turn around, pressing him up against the wall.

“Ouch, Iwa-chan, you brute!” Oikawa cries out, after the side of his head hits the wall a bit harder than necessary. Iwaizumi tightens his grip, pulling Oikawa’s arm upwards until he can’t move it any further without hurting.

“You _threatened_ me with a fucking _knife,”_ he hisses, leaning in against Oikawa’s shoulder, keeping him pressed up against the wall. “That wasn’t part of the plan.”

Oikawa laughs, his shoulder vibrating against Iwaizumi’s chest.

“The plan wasn’t working, Iwa-chan! This turned out just fine, didn’t it? Let me go,” Oikawa says, his voice a bit _too_ light and chirpy to be as relaxed as he’s trying to come off as. Good, Iwaizumi thinks. At least he’s not underestimating him.

“Let go of your knife,” Iwaizumi says, keeping his hand around Oikawa’s wrist, his other hand reaching up around Oikawa’s fingers, still tightened around the knife in his hand.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa says calmly, obviously unwilling to let go. After a few moments, Iwaizumi wrestles Oikawa’s fingers open, pulling the knife out of his grip.

“Next time you pull that kind of trick, I’ll kill you,” Iwaizumi says, letting go of Oikawa’s arm and stepping back. Oikawa turns around, stretching his arm out with a small grimace, massaging his upper arm.

“You know, you threatening to kill me is getting kind of old — I just wanted to spice it up by doing it the other way around,” Oikawa says, walking past Iwaizumi over to the bed, sliding off his blazer before throwing himself onto it.

“Why is there only one bed?” Iwaizumi says, staring down at the double bed in front of him, the only bed in the hotel room.

“Come on, Iwa-chan, are we still playing that kind of game? The one time we did order a twin bed room the other one was left untouched _and_ you kicked me out of the bed once we were done fucking,” Oikawa says as he turns around, looking up at Iwaizumi.

“I don’t cuddle—I don’t _like_ you,” Iwaizumi says, putting the knife down on the bedside table before he loosens his tie.

“Untrue,” Oikawa says, smiling up at him when Iwaizumi turns to look back at him. “Remember the time before that? You know, you’re _really_ clingy when you’re half asleep,” Oikawa’s smirk widens and Iwaizumi forces himself not to grimace, turning away and opening his blazer, sliding it off and hanging it over the armrest of the chair next to the bed.

He turns back to look at Oikawa, opening his mouth to tell him to move off his side of the bed, but before he has the chance, Oikawa pulls him down with sudden vigour, rolling over and straddling Iwaizumi, pressing a _new_ blade against his throat, smirking down at him when Iwaizumi growls in annoyance.

“Really, now?” Iwaizumi asks, trying to keep his voice calm, refusing to give Oikawa the satisfaction of knowing that he took him by surprise. He hopes Oikawa can’t feel his pulse where he presses the knife against his skin.

“Iwa-chan has a taste for danger, there’s no use being in denial about it,” Oikawa says lightly, letting the cold metal down the side of his neck, just enough for Iwaizumi to feel how sharp it is, but never enough to actually pierce the skin.

“No, put down the knife,” Iwaizumi says, keeping his tone calm and commanding. Oikawa raises an eyebrow, well aware that he’s the one in control right now.

“Ask nicely?” Oikawa asks, as he rests the knife on his clavicle, tilting his head to the side.

“Put down the fucking knife,” Iwaizumi says flatly, and Oikawa just _tsk_ ’s at him, letting the knife continue further down, sliding it over the collar of his shirt and then down the middle until he reaches a button.

“You’re really bad at this,” Oikawa says, leaning down and opening the button with his fingers, knife continuing down his chest, fingers opening up another button when the blade is stopped once more.

“Oikawa—I’m serious,” Iwaizumi says, when Oikawa is midway down his chest, and Oikawa still looks down at him with a delighted smile, tilting his head to the side so his bangs fall down into his eyes. _Ugh,_ Iwaizumi thinks, really not needing to be reminded of how fucking attractive his partner is while they’re in a situation like this.

“But not serious enough for a little ‘please’?” Oikawa asks, before sliding the blade in underneath the fabric, the metal cold against his skin, but the sharp end never pressed down hard enough to cut. Iwaizumi shivers, gritting his teeth, and Oikawa seems to be nowhere near finished.

Problem is, Iwaizumi is _definitely_ growing hard from this questionable foreplay, and with the way Oikawa is straddling him, Iwaizumi is pretty sure that he knows.

“Oh my, you really _are_ into danger,” Oikawa says, grinding down against Iwaizumi, forcing out a groan from him.

“For fucks sake— _please_ put away the knife or I swear, I’ll—” Iwaizumi hisses, but Oikawa lifts the knife, pressing the blade underneath his chin.

“Sorry, what?” he asks, blinking down at him as innocently as someone can while pressing a knife against your chin.

Iwaizumi sighs.

“ _Please_ ,” he says, resignedly.

Oikawa finally seems to take pity on him, leaning back up and putting the knife in Iwaizumi’s outstretched hand.

After counting to three in his head, Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s elbow with his free hand, rolling both of them over until he’s on top, raising the hand with the knife and jamming it into the headboard of the bed, hanging from the headbard like a hook in the wall.

He looks down at Oikawa, grinning down at him before reaching down and opening his pants.

“Oh, you are _eager,”_ Iwaizumi comments when he pulls the pants down over Oikawa’s knees, eyeing the tent Oikawa is already pitching, the fabric of his boxers darkened at his tip with precome. Iwaizumi doesn’t slow down, pulling off Oikawa’s trousers completely and then his boxers, putting a hand on each of Oikawa’s knees, spreading his legs open. “Please tell me you have protection,” Iwaizumi says, suddenly realising the flaw in his plan. Oikawa smiles down at him, a bit dazed, before looking over to his own blazer, thrown over the other chair, close enough for Iwaizumi to grab it without even leaving the bed.

“Right pocket,” Oikawa says as Iwaizumi crawls over, putting his hand into the pocket of Oikawa’s blazer. He ignores the loose bullets, frowns when he feels what he is pretty sure is _another_ knife, a small switchblade in the pocket. When he does find what he’s looking for, a condom and the bottle of lube, he pulls both out of Oikawa’s pocket, the foil package pressed between his pointer- and middle finger, crawling back between Oikawa’s legs.

He drops the condom on the side, pouring some lube out over his fingers, throwing the lube to the side again and reaching down between Oikawa’s legs, teasing his fingertips over his entrance.

Oikawa’s entire body jerks in surprise at the coldness, and Iwaizumi chuckles, happy to finally be the one teasing Oikawa, sliding his fingers up to Oikawa’s perineum, teasing the line of skin right underneath his balls before sliding back down, pressing a finger against Oikawa’s entrance.

Oikawa takes it without problem, leaning back against the bed so his shirt crawls up a bit over his stomach, exposing more skin. Iwaizumi takes it slowly, stretching him open and adding a second finger when he’s ready, pushing them in deeper and curling his fingers slightly, rubbing over _that_ spot, smirking when Oikawa’s back arches and he moans out loud. He continues fingering Oikawa, spreading his fingers inside him a bid, teasing over his prostate again until Oikawa is hitching for breath, trying to move along with the shallow thrusts of Iwaizumi’s fingers.

Then Iwaizumi adds his third finger, fucking him with his fingers until Oikawa squirms, pressing down against all three fingers impatiently, desperate for him to go deeper. Iwaizumi never lets him have it, pulling out slightly when Oikawa pushes down.

“More,” Oikawa hisses, pulling up his shirt as if for a better view.

Iwaizumi continues a bit more with just the three fingers, just to make him impatient, and Oikawa does exactly that, already pliant like puddy in his hands, pressing down against his fingers again.

“Iwa-chan, _more_ ,” Oikawa says again, as if Iwaizumi didn’t hear him the first time, his voice more high-pitched than he intended, probably.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi asks, trying to sound as unknowing as possible, but he doesn’t succeed very well, unable to keep from grinning down at him. Oikawa reaches down to touch himself, and Iwaizumi grabs his wrist with his free hand, pulling it away before he has the chance.

“I need—I want _you_ inside me instead,” Oikawa says, voice shaky, opening his eyes to look up at Iwaizumi, to make his impatience more obvious. Iwaizumi’s smile only grows wider.

“Oh, who’s eager now?” Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa hisses in reply, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

“Iwa-chan, just fuck me,” he demands, and if Iwaizumi wasn’t enjoying pulling him apart like this, with only his fingers, he probably would’ve done as he said.

“Ask nicely?” Iwaizumi says instead, and Oikawa opens one eye, squinting up at him in disbelief.

“Wh—what?” Oikawa asks, as if he genuinely hadn’t expected Iwaizumi to disobey. He opens both eyes, frowning up at Iwaizumi. “Put your cock inside me,” he orders.

Iwaizumi stiffens, actually feeling his willpower crumble, but the way Oikawa is looking up at him, eyes unclear, gives him strength to continue, just a bit more.

“You’re not very good at this,” Iwaizumi says, trying to mimic what Oikawa had done to him earlier as he pulls his fingers out of Oikawa, wiping them off on the bedsheet. Oikawa gapes up at him, obviously not used to being the one having to beg.

“Iwa-chan, I _need_ it, right now,” he says, biting into his lip, hips squirming at the loss.

“Just a little please, that’s all it takes,” Iwaizumi says, while pulling down his own trousers painfully slowly, then his boxers, dragging out the time as he opens the condom, rolling it over his own cock, hard and _definitely_ ready to enter Oikawa, twitching at every groan escaping Oikawa’s lips.

“Iwa- _chaaan,”_ Oikawa whines, pressing his head into the pillow. Iwaizumi reaches up and holds a hand around his hip, keeping Oikawa from grinding his ass further up against his cock. “ _Please_ ,” Oikawa begs, staring up at him, eyes almost tearing up in desperation. _God,_ Iwaizumi wants him, wants to be inside him, wants to fuck him until Oikawa tears up from pleasure instead. Instead, he smiles calmly down at him, using the last bit of willpower he has left.

“See? I don’t even need a knife against your throat to make you beg,” Iwaizumi says, even though he’s probably just as needy as Oikawa at this point, already reaching down and pressing the tip against Oikawa’s entrance.

Oikawa whines, pressing his ass up against Iwaizumi again, practically pushing himself onto Iwaizumi’s cock, the rim stretching around the head of his cock. Iwaizumi reaches both hands up around Oikawa’s hips, stopping him from moving any further, unsure if he’ll be able to hold back like this if Oikawa doesn’t fucking behave. He’s pretty sure Oikawa doesn’t mind it rough, quite the contrary, and boy, does he deserve it, but right now, Iwaizumi wants to do what would drive Oikawa the _most_ crazy, so he keeps him from sinking down further, leaning in over Oikawa again, his entire body tensing up, his cock _throbbing_ against Oikawa’s entrance, as keeps himself from thrusting into him.

“Please,” Oikawa begs, one more time, and Iwaizumi pushes in, giving both of them mercy.

 

Iwaizumi wakes up later that night, limbs entangled with Oikawa’s, _way_ too hot under the blankets and, like Oikawa had said, definitely being the one who had clinged to Oikawa during his sleep, arms held tightly around his waist. Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind, though, sleeping soundly next to him with a content smile on his lips before he leans in, sighing against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi rests back against the pillow with a small smile, looking up.

The blade of the knife glistens in the dim light from outside, and Iwaizumi is reminded of the fact that he actually fucking stabbed the headboard of the bed. _Fuck_.

At least the room is reserved in Oikawa’s name.


End file.
